


it cannot wait, i'm yours

by dolliedear



Series: The wheel breaks the butterfly. every tear, a waterfall. [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Team Crafted
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliedear/pseuds/dolliedear
Summary: Lox is sleepy and doesn't want to go to class and Sky is trying to go to work.





	it cannot wait, i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> skylox???? in 2019???? wow.

Waking up with his boyfriend’s hair covering his face and having to spit it out of his partially open mouth was not how Sky imagined how his morning would start. The hardest task, however, was to get out of bed without disturbing Lox’s sleeping state but somehow Sky managed to do it. Admiring Lox sleeping would probably be creepy but he honestly couldn’t help but stare at the lovely being he so luckily calls his boyfriend. Gently, he moved Lox’s hair away from his eyes ad pressed a soft kiss to one of his eyelids, giggling when his boyfriend’s reaction was to crinkle his nose before relaxing his face again. Sky moved from the bed but not before he pulled the thin throw blanket up a bit more on his boyfriend’s shirtless, thin frame.

“Don’t go,” Lox cracked his eye open and looked at Sky’s figure in the door.

“I gotta go to work and you have class, mister.”

“We can both skip and cuddle… Maybe do some other stuff too,” Lox’s voice was still groggy with sleep.

Sky’s face flushed bright red, from Lox’s voice and his suggestion, “I uh- Lox. Sweetheart, I love you, but we both have priorities.” 

Lox groaned and dug his head in his pillow, letting Sky walk to the kitchen. He turned on the coffee machine and pulled a mug out of a cupboard. A few minutes of being in there, Sky making a bagel for himself, Lox comes out with one of Sky’s shirts.

“Thought you don’t like coffee,” Lox stated with an amused face. 

Sky grabbed the cup and handed it to his boyfriend, “ I don’t but you do.”

Lox smiled softly and giggled, “Sap.”

Sky kissed his cheek and went back to the bedroom to get ready. Lox leaned against one of the counters, sipping the mug of coffee. 

-

“Lox, I’m leaving.”

Lox grumbled a response as Sky wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“It’s not forever y’know. Plus, you still have to get to class.”

Lox pouted and turned around in Sky’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Can I kiss you?”

Sky chuckled and nodded, leaning forward and softly kissing the younger male.

“You can still stay home, y’know…”

“I’m going to work and you are going to class,” Sky unwrapped himself from Lox. 

Lox frowned and listened as Sky walked away. The front door creaked open and slammed shut, signifying Sky had indeed left. Lox groaned in annoyance and threw himself on the couch.

“I guess I  _ have  _ to go now.”


End file.
